


Truten Week

by VegebulLove



Category: Truten - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulLove/pseuds/VegebulLove
Summary: Group of oneshots/dabbles for Truten Week
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Trunks laid down in Goten's arms on the couch. It had been a long day at work and all he wanted was to snuggle up with him.  
"Long day?" Goten asked as he stroked his long purple hair.  
"Ridiculously busy. And I can't even tell you about half. I tuned it out. Thank Gods my secretary tooks notes."  
"What would you do without her?" Goten asked.  
"Lose half my work and probably lose ownership of Capsule Corp."  
Goten laughed softly. "Well I was about to make dinner. How about you take a long, hot shower and I'll probably be done by the time you get out. Does that sound good?"  
"What are you making?"  
"Dinosaur meat with white rice and dumplings."  
"My favorite!"  
Goten laughed again with a teasing lilt to his voicr. "Is it? I didn't realize."  
Trunks laughed with him. "Well I'm going to shower."  
Goten kissed his cheek and headed to the kitchen. Trunks went to the bathroom and immediately changed his mind. He headed into the kitchen.  
"Goten?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Can we just order take out? Or have the robots make it?"  
"Why the change of mind?"  
"Will you take a long bath with me?"  
Goten smiled. "Of course."  
When the two settled into the water Goten kissed him softly. "My lavender haired husband with strawberry scented hair."


	2. Bad Porn Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Truten week. Video quoted is called 'Gay Brothers' It's actually as bad as it reads.

Goten could hear Trunks laugh from his room. "Oh God Goten come here!"  
Goten chuckled and walked to Trunks' room to see what was so funny. What he didn't expect was to see his best friend with his dick hanging out of his shorts, completely hard. He adjusted himself discreetly(or what he thought had been discreet) and looked at Trunks.  
"What?"  
Trunks pointed to the screen where one man was jerking off and another stood in the doorway.  
"This is funny?"  
"No hang on. Let me unpause you doofus."  
Trunks backed it up a bit and hit play.  
'Anthony!'  
Another guy on the bed is jerking off furiously. 'I gotta have that big dick of yours. And this is where I want you to put it.' And lifts his legs, spreading his cheeks.  
The first guy, who had yet to be named, but Goten decided he looked like a Jake since the two men were definitely American, exclaims in shock 'you want me to FUCK YOU?!'  
Trunks began laughing again and Goten joined in. This was a ridiculously bad porn scene and he's seen some bad ones in his time.  
Anthony replies with 'Full service, just like Susan' and proceeds to lick his lips. Goten leaned against the door in hysterics. Neither he or Trunks would be able to explain why it was so funny or why Goten barely batted an eye at seeing Trunks with his dick out(or so Goten would swear. He knew why he was also sporting a rock hard erection) but to them the whole exchange was hilarious.  
'I don't know...' 'Jake' said, sounding unsure.  
'No one will find out, get your clothes off.' Anthony replied.  
'Jake' spends about 2 awkward moments getting naked and when he was Anthony says 'now get over here and work on these tits.' To which 'Jake' does.  
"S-stop!" Goten exclaimed wiping his eyes and snorting. "No more, my stomach hurts from laughing!"  
Trunks pauses the video while continuing to laugh.  
"That is one of the worst porns I have ever seen!"  
After the two finally calm down Trunks looks to Goten and deadpans "I gotta have that big dick of yours. And this is where I want you to put it."  
The two break out into laughter again then Trunks goes quiet. "Full service me Goten. Just like Susan." And gives him a smirk and a wink.  
Goten's eyes widen and he gives Trunks a quizzical look.  
"I'm serious."  
"Well fuck, thank Kami for bad porn scenes.." Goten muttered as he shut the door.


End file.
